Augmented reality is a technology in which a person's conception of reality can be enhanced, typically through augmented sound, video or graphics displays. The augmentation is typically implemented via various technologies, such as a headset that may be worn by the person. One or more augmented views may be presented to the person through the headset.
The augmented reality headset typically includes a wearable computer and an optical display mounted to the headset. The wearable computer may include a wireless telecommunication capability, permitting a wireless connection from the wearable computer to a server computer. Because of the wireless telecommunication capability, the augmented reality headset may be used to interact with the server computer to accomplish various tasks.